Open your eyes
by Maknae3
Summary: Haru sèche les cours - il nage, réfléchit, nage, tente d'oublier,nage encore, se noie dans ses souvenirs - et finit par se résigner.


**Aye Sir!**

**Alors me revoilà sur le fandom de Free pour le plus grand bonheur de ma correctrice!**

**Donc, cet OS a été inspiré par le thème « Open your eyes » et je remercie Ma caille chérie de l'avoir corrigé.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise.:)**

**Ps : je ship toujours autant le RinHaru !**

* * *

Haru s'extirpa avec agilité de l'eau et s'effondra sur le bord de la piscine.

Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'il était ici. Près de trois heures qu'il s'acharnait à nager. A aller plus vite, plus loin.

Le carrelage brûlant sur lequel il s'était affalé lui enflammait le dos. Mais a vrai dire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Ses muscles n'en pouvaient plus, ses bras lui faisaient un mal de chien. Mais Haru s'en fichait.

Royalement.

Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa tomber dans un vide profond.

Sa respiration ralentit. Son pouls se calmait enfin après ce surmenage.

Haru n'allait pas bien. Ça aurait été un mensonge de ne pas le voir, de ne pas se l'avouer.

Ce aurait été bête et inutile. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait en venant ici. En séchant les cours pour venir à la piscine.

Pour venir oublier.

Ou se souvenir peut être. Le nageur ne savait plus très bien. Y'avait plus que ce stupide requin dans sa tête.

Son nom résonnait partout dans l'esprit du garçon. Ses traits le hantaient, le suivant même jusque dans ses rêves les plus profonds.

Rin avait élu domicile chez Haru et il ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Le brun serra ses paupières un peu plus fort. Il voulait oublier.

Oublier qu'il avait mal. Qu'il saignait littéralement pour ce requin.

Ce sale gosse qui était parti. Un peu trop loin et un peu trop tôt.

Haru avait le sentiment que tout c'était effondré en lui.

Alors il était venu à la piscine. Pour tout reconstruire.

Et il avait nagé, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir faire un seul mouvement. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien.

Rin lui collait littéralement à la peau.

Haru appuya son bras sur ses paupières.

Il ne voyait plus rien. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés à ce ciel trop bleu, à ces paysages trop parfaits.

Le nageur ne voulait plus rien voir de si beau. Plus rien entendre.

Il voulait juste Rin.

Rin et ses compétitions, ses courses, son besoin constant de l'affronter.

Rin et ses pactes d'amitié.

Rin et le cerisier en fleur.

Ses souvenirs douloureux rouvrirent une large plaie dans le cœur du brun.

Plaie qu'il s'était obstiné à fermer pendant toutes ces années. Haru serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. Plus maintenant.

Parce que Rin n'était plus Rin, et lui...

Lui, il était toujours là, à attendre que le garçon qu'il avait connu étant jeune revienne.

C'était bête. Comme croire au contes de fée. Haru avait besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. Il avait besoin qu'on le sorte de son mutisme.

Du puits sans fond dans lequel il tombait doucement.

Haru devait revenir à la réalité. Mais c'était tellement dur.

Il aurait préféré rester ici, à imaginer pour la énième fois le visage de Rin.

Ses cheveux soyeux, ses dents de prédateurs, son regard profond et sa peau qui, comme celle d'Haru, avait finit par garder un goût de

chlore.

L'image semblait si nette que si Haru avait tendu les doigts, il l'aurait touché.

Haru resserra sa poigne autours de son bonnet.

Le soleil s'attarda sur son torse nu. Les gouttes d'eau chatouillaient son ventre en glissant le long de son corps.

Une brise fraîche passa au dessus de lui. Il frissonna légèrement.

Ses orteils qui étaient toujours dans la piscine bougèrent.

Le nageur sourit tristement en songeant qu'il dépendait d'autre chose que de l'eau. Et que ce quelque chose était loin. S'il avait su

qu'un garçon avec un nom de fille lui ferait tourner la tête ainsi, il n'aurait peut être pas laissé Rin rentrait dans sa vie.

Il n'aurait pas permis au garçon d'entrer dans son esprit, d'y mettre un désordre incroyable et de repartir sans un mot d'excuse, ni même un regard en arrière.

Mais c'était l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Une erreur de débutant.

Il s'était attaché, à ce garçon aux dents de requin, au sourire contagieux et à la joie de vivre débordante.

Cette personne qui représentait tout le contraire de Haru.

Haru le solitaire. Le garçon indifférent.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus laissa un soupir de nostalgie remonter.

C'était cette même personne qui l'avait abandonner alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt.

Non, ça il en était sûr. Haru n'était pas prêt à voir Rin partir. Et il le serait encore moins aujourd'hui.

Le brun songea que beaucoup d'autres personnes étaient toujours là pour lui, mais que bizarrement, aucunes d'entre elles et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ne pourrait combler ce vide.

Et Haru tombait. Dans ce vide un peu trop grand pour lui.

Dans ce trou immense que Rin avait creusé.

Ça ne lui faisait même plus peur. Il voulait juste en finir.

Partir loin. Alors peut être que ce gouffre noir était le solution.

Mais Rin le suivait toujours. Même dans cet endroit inquiétant, il était là.

Et d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Mais ce que Haru semblait parfois oublier, c'est que son ami n'était présent que dans ses songes. Dans ses moments d'absences et de

faiblesses. Rendant ces moments de doutes presque agréables.

Presque.

Haru se releva brusquement, comme sorti d'une profonde torpeur.

Comme s'il était resté en apnée pédant dix ans, alors que cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il

rêvassait.

Il regarda les alentours.

Le ciel bleu était toujours là et les petits oiseaux aussi. Mais Rin n'y était pas, et il n'y serait plus jamais.

Haru replongea dans l'eau et nagea. Encore et encore.

Car c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait pour tenir dans ce monde devenu fou.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour garder la tête à la surface. Et pour attendre Rin.

Il enfila les longueurs de crawl relevant coût par coût la tête.

Mais non, Rin n'était toujours pas là. Il ne le regardait pas nager. Il ne viendrait pas le voir pour lui proposer une course.

Rin n'était plus dans le monde dans lequel Haru s'acharnait à tenir.

Alors il replongea. Car cette vie froide et isolée était la réalité dans laquelle Haru vivait. Le brun remonta à la surface et laissa son corps dériver.

C'était ça, la vie à laquelle il finirait par s'habituer. C'était froid et dur.

Mais, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait ou le nombre de longueur qu'il devrait faire, il finirait

par tirait un trait sur ce stupide requin.

A partir de maintenant, Rin ne le hanterait plus. Plus jamais.

Et Haru ouvrit les yeux.


End file.
